


Kilting Me Softly

by MyCedarChest



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCedarChest/pseuds/MyCedarChest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say clothes make the man...what about the Vulcan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilting Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual’s rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.

Kilting Me Softly 

Spock slowly turned around to look at himself in the mirror one more time. The positioning and size of the mirror made it quite difficult to view the backside of his clothing in order to ensure that he was now dressed properly. He craned his neck as he twisted his torso but that too proved ineffective. He found himself sighing in frustration at his current situation.

There were of course more than one law of constants in this universe, and Spock knew for certain that one of these laws was that Vulcan males were not exhibitionists. The Terran phrase ‘the more the better’ would be a fair way to describe just how Vulcan males felt about their clothing while in the public eye. And Spock was certainly not an exception to this unwritten law. 

So the very noticeable and very cold breeze coming up from the floor that was quickly chilling his now exposed body parts was not at all welcomed and was no doubt contributing to his increasing frustration. He was sorely tempted now to redress himself, even though he really wanted to honor the 'sanctity of Scottish customs’ as Mr. Scott had put forth so eloquently in his whiskey fueled and impassioned speech to the males in the wedding ceremony less than 15 minutes ago. 

He once again began to contort his body trying his best to view the backside of his ensemble. He suddenly stilled as he became aware of Uhura’s presence just outside the flimsy curtain now blowing to and fro with the breeze. The curtain which he quickly realized was the only thing now separating Spock from the outside world.

“Are you doing OK?” Uhura’s quiet and concerned voice asked him. “All the other guys are already outside, so I came in here to check on you."

Nyota Uhura was never the one to let barging into the Men’s Dressing Room to stand between her and what she wanted. And apparently what she wanted at the moment was to get him dressed and outside in order that they join the other members of the Scottish wedding party now assembling in the Wedding Garden. Lieutenants Morrow and Wilson from Engineering had requested their attendance at their wedding ceremony at the Northern California Renaissance Festival grounds months ago. 

Not able to think of a more suitable reply, he settled for one of his standard remarks. “I am fine.” 

Uhura chuckled at him good naturedly. “Well I know that already or else we wouldn’t be an item, Mr. Obvious.” She teased him back. 

His shoulders slumped at her words, even though by the tone in her voice he knew that her words were in jest. Still he remained silent. 

“Uh oh! No witty comment as a comeback, huh?“ she replied to his silence. “There is something wrong, isn’t there? Something isn’t fitting right, I’ll bet.” She continued moving closer to the curtain. “Can I come in?” she then asked tentatively.

Spock sighed once more. Before all of the male members of the wedding party had gone into their individual dressing rooms, Nyota had patiently helped Spock pick out the component parts for his ceremonial outfit. He knew that she was most accurate in her estimation of his clothing sizes as she had been buying him clothes for over two earth years now. He quickly surmised that she must now be concerned that she had somehow failed in her efforts to properly clothe him for this occasion. A concern that certainly wasn’t warranted. “Come.” He told her quietly as he watched the curtain swiftly move to one side admitting her into the small dressing room.

She was already dressed in her ceremonial attire and his eyes quickly looked upon her starting at her head and dropping quickly to her feet which were now encased in very feminine looking sandals. He quickly realized that they were now identically matched in their outfits with the exception of their shoes. He suddenly remembered Dr. McCoy once commenting about one of the many issues he had with married life was that his wife had always tried to dress them to match when they appeared in public together. Dr. McCoy had used the term ‘twinkies’ with a very large amount of disgust attached to the term. It was Mr. Scott who had later defined that word for him in terms he could understand.

Spock couldn’t help but be reminded of that conversation at this moment. He looked down at Nyota as she looked up into his face, her eyes questioning the reason behind his current expression. 

“Are we now..... ‘twinkies’?” he asked her quietly as Nyota’s face burst into a radiant smile. 

“Yes we are!” She replied with a joyous giggle “But then again we are not alone, Spock.” She quickly reassured him. “The entire wedding party except for the bride and bridesmaids are dressed almost identically to us. 

She quickly began to shuffle around him in the small dressing room, running her nimble hands quickly along his clothing as she did. Spock felt his apprehension about his appearance quickly disappear with her warm and tender touch.

“Very nice, Mister.” She commented rounding in front of him and standing on her toes in order to kiss him quickly on the corner of his mouth. “Congratulations, Commander. You have just passed my official inspection. Now let’s get outside and join the others. We don’t want to be late.” 

He immediately winced as she flung open the drape and the colder wind from outside came rushing in and up under his plaid covered waist.

Uhura looked up at him and noticed his discomfort as they walked towards the door. She instinctively now knew what was troubling her Vulcan. She leaned forward as they walked and smiled a smile at him which Spock knew from many past experiences was a mischievous one. "Mr. Scott says that there are two ways to handle the cold, laddie.” She began to tease him taking on a very authentic Scottish accent as she spoke. She then reached out and took his left hand in her right one tugging him completely out of the dressing room building. “Whiskey or wooing.” She quickly answered with a joyous laugh followed by a taunting wink at him. “Your choice, mister.”

It suddenly dawned on Spock just exactly what type of behavior Nyota was alluding to. Spock immediately began to feel warmer. He quickly reached out with his unoccupied hand to adjust his kilt in front. Perhaps there was some merit in keeping the sanctity of Scottish customs after all.


End file.
